


Diversion Created

by accol



Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Frottage, Group Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White Suits drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: PeterxHarveyxNealxMike Office Meeting_

The wide glass wall of the FBI’s conference room offered zero cover, but then again, Neal Caffrey was the master of creating diversions in order to capture a particular item of interest.  Today, the item of interest was Harvey Specter and the diversion was a fire drill that Mozzie conveniently facilitated (he asked that Neal leave out the details, for the love of God, please).  That gave Neal and Mike exactly twelve minutes under Peter’s watchful eye, and they made incredibly efficient use of their time.  Neal’s tongue, then Mike’s, slipped across Harvey’s even as he chuckled at their boldness; Neal’s hand was already around Harvey’s cock when the last person filed out the emergency exit.  Harvey’s hand tightened in two heads of hair — they were going to look plenty disheveled when the agents returned — and the alarm covered his cry of pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

_agnest asked: Peter and Neal (WC) encounter a legal issue that takes them to Harvey and Mike (Suits). They find many interests in common._

“I really don’t see what this has to do with the legality of—”

Mike was cut off when Harvey slipped a gag into his mouth — one of Neal’s old ties, actually — and tied it behind his head; he was already trussed up with a long length of rope, crisscrossing his body in a way that Mike was pretty much flabbergasted that Peter knew how to do… he was beginning to doubt the whole “I’m just following the evidence pictures” schtick.

“Such a cute little guinea pig,” Neal said, pinching Mike’s butt before holding up a kink bondage magazine in a clear envelope. “We’re definitely going to solve this crime now,” he said, leaning on the operative word and grinning widely.

Mike spit the gag out. “Alright, alright, you got me. Ha ha. I get it. Now let me out… of… ugh,” said Mike, squirming against the ropes.

“ _You get it_. Interesting choice of words, Michael,” Harvey purred before he slung Mike over his shoulder and hauled him to Neal’s bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Neal/Mike, heavy petting while Peter and Harvey watch._

Neal’s hands were smaller than Harvey’s, that’s what Mike kept thinking about.

Ok, that wasn’t _all_ he was thinking about; he was also thinking about how ridiculously hot it was that Harvey got off on watching him make out with another man… another man who was currently tongue kissing Mike into a serious need for more and faster friction while _his man_ also watched.  Jesus, Mike’s brain was going to fry from this.

He rolled Neal over, partly to show Harvey his ass (not like Harvey wasn’t already gloating about finally getting Rene’s tailor-made trousers on Mike), but mostly because holy shit could Neal do this thing where he rolled his hips and his freakishly talented fingers tugged at Mike’s nipples through his shirt. Mike held on, one hand gripping Neal’s ass and the other around the back of Neal’s neck, fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck, and just moaned into Neal’s mouth as they rocked together.

“Oh, shit,” Mike whispered, thrusting against Neal and feeling his everything tighten. Harvey’s familiar hand palmed his lower back just before he came.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Harvey/Mike, Neal/Peter, more awesome than you_

Peter clinked his beer bottle against Mike’s and they had a little chuckle about the battle of _fashionswaggerintellect_ they were witnessing in Harvey’s condo. It involved more smirking than Mike had possibly ever seen in one room, and it was utterly mesmerizing to watch Harvey and Neal circle each other like some sort of lions; Mike only came back to reality from staring at two sets of the finest lips in Manhattan when he heard Harvey issue a challenge.

“First one to make their man come,” Harvey said, turning the full wattage of his smirk at Mike.

“Stakes are?” Neal asked; Peter was already putting down his beer, unzipping, and mumbling something about how the decks were stacked on this because he was an old guy.

Harvey’s eyebrows quirked, “Irrelevant. The prize is in the competition.”

Considering that particular look could always get Mike instantly hard, this wasn’t going to take long. Harvey slid against him and whispered that he should watch Neal swallowing Peter’s dick, all while slowly stroking Mike through his pants. It was the combination of Harvey’s hard length pressing against his hip and the show happening next to him that had Mike coming over Harvey’s fist almost as soon as it wrapped around Mike’s dick.

“Ha! More awesome than you,” Mike gasped at Neal and Peter, who by now definitely didn’t care about the competition. Harvey laughed as he kissed Mike.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Peter/Neal/Harvey/Mike. Peter and Harvey are old friends, they had only meant to meet up for lunch bringing their new friends._

Neal’s apartment was almost too intimate, with its expansive view of the city, Neal’s art (even the ones that weren’t nudes felt sensual to Mike), and the full-bodied taste of fine wine in their mouths… Mike couldn’t help feeling like this was a set-up, despite Harvey’s relaxed demeanor (or perhaps _because_ of Harvey’s demeanor).  Still, he enjoyed his wine until his cheeks were flushed high with the alcohol and with Harvey’s lingering, caressing gaze.  Mike started to loosen his tie but laughed nervously when Neal was all up in his space, his manicured, curious hands finishing the job of removing it. Then Harvey was there, pressing tight against Mike’s back and whispering encouraging words in Mike’s ear that made Mike’s dick throb; and Peter was pressed against Neal’s back, strong hands sliding up between Mike and Neal to unbutton Neal’s waistcoat.

Later, clinging to a very flushed, wet-lipped Neal as their men fucked them up to the edge of reason on Neal’s bed, all Mike could do was hang on and think, “Best working lunch ever.”


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Harvey/Neal/Mike - DP where Mike is completely naked in between suited up Harvey and Neal_

The silk of Neal’s tie was cool down the length of Mike’s spine. Harvey’s lapel wrinkled in Mike’s clenched fist.  

“That’s it, Mikey,” Neal breathed against his ear, but all Mike could do in response was force himself to relax into the pressure of them both inside him.  

He fell into the intensity of it, every sensation magnified a million times: Neal’s tweed scratching his back and Harvey’s wool sweeping along the insides of his thighs, and the overlapping, basically tangible knowledge that he wasn’t going to be able to do this for much longer before actually dying and that he could _so_ do this forever.

Harvey’s adam’s apple bounced as he swallowed back a groan of pleasure, thrusting deep and making Mike’s mouth form an O of pleasure, trying with every fiber of his being to not come on Harvey’s suit.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: ElxDonnaxJessica. They love their boys, but sometimes they need a girl’s touch._

If the men in their lives needed a lesson in what to do when three alphas were in the room, they should have been here to watch; not that they were invited to this particular show.

Donna took a long drink from her glass and set it on the bedside table with a predatory lick of her lips and a feline shake of her hair; she took El’s glass too, but El followed the pull of Donna’s hand and slid against her, lips finding the soft skin below Donna’s ear as her breasts pressed against Donna’s, hardening nipples separated by two thin layers of silk and lace.

Jessica purred in approval and pressed them closer together as her hands fisted in their long hair. Two hands — one Donna’s and the other El’s — slid up the long line of Jessica’s thighs, raising her skirt and cupping her ass and mound. El pressed Jessica to the bed, slipped out of her remaining clothes and pulled Jessica’s hips up to meet her tongue; Donna joined her, sucking on El’s tongue and then dipping deep into Jessica’s moist heat.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: ElizabethxDonna. When the boys are away, the girls play._

Donna might have actually giggled a little when she slid the key into the lock on Harvey’s apartment, but then El slid her hands around Donna’s waist and pulled in close to her back and Donna’s laughter was silenced by the subtle thrusting of El’s hips against her ass.

On Harvey’s couch, Donna pushed El’s skirt up to her waist and cupped her mound with a warm hand. El’s eyes flashed bright with lust, and she arched her back; her beautiful breasts strained the buttons of her shirt.

They rolled to the floor, clothes scattered around them and heated breaths coming fast as they licked at each other’s clits. Donna slid two fingers into El’s wetness and held on, a smug smile on her face, as El bucked beneath her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: Harvey/Neal. “I’m the best there is."_

“That’d be me,” Neal said, slipping a finger behind the knot of Harvey’s tie and easing it loose.  

Harvey’s head tilted slightly and an “are you serious?” look spread across his features; he unbuttoned Neal’s waistcoat.  He shook his head, saying, “I think you should prove it.”

Neal licked his lips and smiled broadly, “You’re not taking me at my word?”  He slid Harvey’s shirt off and tossed it over the back of the chair.  “Ok.  If I must.”

“You must,” Harvey said, losing his words to a groan as Neal licked up the line of his cock.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Harvey x Neal, they have a history_

Harvey took two glasses of champagne off the server’s tray and handed one to the gentleman with the impeccable style who was admiring the gallery’s featured painting.

“A collector?” Harvey asked, conspicuously running his eyes down the man’s body; they both smiled, the heat immediate.

“Of a sort,” the man replied coyly; Harvey didn’t mind a little mystery. “You are obviously a collector, too.”

“Perhaps not of paintings,” Harvey said, stepping closer, his proximity a clear suggestion of his intentions.

In the cab, the man whispered creative suggestions along Harvey’s neck and kneaded his thigh, high and to the point. At the hotel, registered under the name Chris Gates, the man was assertive in precisely the way Harvey liked, leaving his tie on while they fucked. In the morning, he was gone in exactly the anonymous way Harvey anticipated, and Harvey went to Pearson Hardman with a bounce in his step and a satisfied smirk for anyone who crossed his path.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: Neal/Mike. Handcuffs._

“Where’d you get these?”  Mike asked as he let Neal click the handcuffs closed around his wrists, tethering him to Neal’s bed.    
  
Neal gave him one of those devious smiles and replied, “I have my sources.”  
  
Knowing Neal, a little sleight of hand had liberated these from Peter’s belt when the four of them had met for a working dinner an hour and a half ago; Mike wondered if Peter would guess what they were being used for when he realized they were gone… and what he’d do about it.  Mike had no memory of this kind of thing violating any federal statutes, but then again he also had rapidly diminishing higher brain function as Neal slid down onto him.  The sight of Neal’s cock bouncing between them as his tight warmth surrounded Mike’s dick made Mike tug at the cuffs; Neal’s lips curved up into another of those smiles.


	12. Chapter 12

_Anonymous asked: Neal x Mike, unorthodox methods can make a big difference_

Mike knew a guy that could help them out with some information, he’d told Harvey as he ran out the door, already slinging his bag over his shoulder. That was an absolutely true statement; he did know a very talented man that could get things when they were needed, but Mike hadn’t told Harvey the details since Neal’s methods were a little… unorthodox, and so was their relationship. I mean, so what if the way they metaphorically scratched each other’s backs involved hooking up for some mind-shattering sex along with the exchange of manila envelopes. It’s not like this information was ever going to be admissible in court anyway, so it didn’t really matter that this time they met in Neal’s favorite martini bar and jerked each other off in the coatroom (even if that was a little undignified in Neal’s opinion). Mike made it back to Pearson-Hardman within 90 minutes, a little out of breath and smug enough to make Harvey look at him suspiciously.


	13. Chapter 13

_Anonymous asked: Neal/Mike. They’re both liars, but Neal’s the more experienced conman._

The realization that Neal had conned him into this hit Mike like a ton of bricks; frankly, it also hit him like a dick sliding into his ass. At this point, he didn’t care even a little bit that Neal had lied and it had taken Mike a little too long to put two and two together, because Neal was breathing hard against the back of Mike’s shoulder.

Mike had a hunch…  He arched his back so it curved in just the right way.

“Oh, fuck,” Neal breathed and swung his hips harder in response.

Mike looked back over his shoulder and curved his pink lips into a sly smile that he thought might just…  Neal groaned and couldn’t tear his eyes away; Mike stroked himself off with Neal’s tell vivid on his face.

“I like to learn from the best,” Mike said as he dressed and left a completely spent Neal on his bed.


End file.
